Formalities
by Mortal-Instruments-Guardian
Summary: This is to celebrate the release of the Infernal Devices: Clockwork Prince Book 2. I am so excited for this book. This is a one-chapter story,so don't beg for more. A ball is set up, to celebrate the journey Will, Jem and Tessa will make in Book 2.


_**Formalities**_

_AN:This is what happens when a new book is released. I get all of the characters to have a huge feast and a ball. Just 10 minutes before this, my local bookshop sent me an email, informing me they have the Clockwork Prince in stock. I got so psyched that I slammed my fist into the table, and my skin clipped onto a small gap in the mouse's buttons. I now have a bleeding pinky ;(_

_BUT ALL WORTH IT. I'm going to buy Clockwork Prince tomorrow._

_Excuse le poor mistakes, I don't have a beta D:_

A dinner and party meant only for Will, Tessa and Jem. Only for them.

"Mr. Herondale! I immediately demand you give me that rose back!"

"Tess, I thought we got over formalities" said Will, as he smiled and pinned the rose into Tessa's hair. Tessa stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a gold and red dress, with a blood-red corset, and matching long skirt. The outlines of the material where rimmed in sparkling gold. (Haven't got a pic.)

"Apparently, no." said Tessa, as she walked out of the room and into the stone corridor. As she walked through the halls, she heard laughter and talking. Charlotte and Henry are probably at the entrance, welcoming the Enclave. Tessa decided to make her way straight to the dining hall, where the first part of the night will start. About a quarter of the room was already packed with Shadowhunters, and some well-known Downworlders. She smiled as she saw Magnus Bane approach her.

"Beautiful dress, darling."

"Thank you, Magnus." Said Tessa, with a smile.

"Make your way to the dining table, the speech is about to begin." Stated Magnus, as he walked away, as soon as he walked to her. Tessa searched the room for Jem. _And Will. _Said Tessa's mind. But she didn't want to see him. She isn't in love with him! Isn't she? Tessa found Jem already sitting, but did not see Tessa. When he turned his gaze to Tessa, Charlotte entered the room, followed by the Lightwoods. Tessa scurried across the room to the table, and sat herself 2 seats away from Jem. She kept her eyes on the door, waiting for Will. As soon as he entered, Charlottes voice boomed through the room.

"Good evening, everyone! We are here to celebrate the journey that Tessa Gray, William Herondale and James Carstairs will soon go on, to discover who Tessa is!"

Charlotte's choice of words made Tessa shrug, Charlotte made it sound like they don't know what Tessa's name is.

"We wish them the best of luck! And hope that they will return with great knowledge! Runes of luck will be given to them on the day of their departure! Please give a round of applause to Tessa Gray, William Herondale and James Carstairs!"

After the speech, dinner went by fast. Everyone was to go to the ball room once dinner was finished, and that's what happened.

Someone tapped on Tessa's shoulder as she was talked to Magnus. Tessa turned around to see Will. He cleared his throat, and asked, "May… I have a dance with you?"

Tessa smiled, and whispered "Yes."

As they danced, Will whispered "Can we go outside?" into Tessa's ear. She just nodded. Will gently took Tessa's hand and brought her outside the Institute doors.

"Tess, forget what I said about you being a warlock. I don't care what you are, I just know that I love you." Before Tessa could say anything, his lips were on hers, passionate and lustful. As Tessa deepened the kiss, they heard the Institute door's open, and a clap. Tessa and Will broke apart, and stared at the man clapping. Gabriel. Tessa gripped Will's hand, and he held hers strong.

"What a sight, William Herondale taking a woman outside, to seduce her into bed."

"Gabriel, not only has that failed, yet my mind also tells me that you followed me outside to get me into bed with you." Defended Tessa.

"And to be honest, I suppose this is different than a one-night. This is love."

Said Will, as he approached Gabriel, and got into a fighting stance.

"Talking over it doesn't seem to work with you. How about we solve this with actions?"

"Will! Don't!"

"Tessa, I want to prove something to this bastard."

"And prove something you will, if you can even punch, that is."

Yet Gabriel didn't need to taunt anymore, as Will's fist already planted a punch into Gabriel's jaw, and he staggered back.

"Lightwood, have I proven something? Perhaps….. The fact that I love Tessa?"

"I have my doubts." Muttered Gabriel as he upper-cutted Will, who staggered back, and pushed Tessa by accident. Tessa fell to the ground, and hit her head severely. She didn't remember anything past that.

-2 days later-

Tessa opened her eyes, to see Will staring at her with care.

"Morning." Said Will, as he smiled.

"Morning." Tessa also smiled. She looked down at her clothes, and found herself wearing under-clothes.

"Alright, who undressed me?"

Will laughed, and said "Relax, Sophie undressed you."

"I hit my head hard."

"You did. I'm sorry about pushing you by accident."

"Its OK."

A long silence passed between them, and then Tessa whispered,

"Will, you know what? I think I love you too."

"And now we're finally over formalities." Said Will, as he leaned closer to Tessa, and kissed her.

**AN:How was that? I stood up till midnight just for this story ;)**


End file.
